Rivalité
by Kisanatsu
Summary: D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Mello avait toujours détesté Near... Et pourtant, pourtant...


**Voici un OS sur Death Note sur le couple Mello/Near. **

**Les personnages sont un peu OOC et je le trouve pas super-super mais bon c'était pour m'occuper pendant un cours que je l'ai écris. **

**Il est tout gentil tout mimi vous n'avez rien à craindre ^^ D'ailleurs ça me ressemble pas O.o**

Rivalité.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Mello avait toujours détesté Near. Il était trop doué, quand lui bossait jusque tard le soir, Near jouait. Il était toujours le numéro un. C'en était insupportable, il n'arrivait jamais à le battre.

Le numéro deux, voilà ce qu'il était.

Son objectif était de le battre, de lui faire goûter à l'amertume de l'échec. Qu'il en ait mal aux dents tellement la chute serait rude. Mais rien n'avait marché jusque là, il en était réduit à le talonner, sans jamais le dépasser.

Puis un jour, il craqua. Il en avait vraiment assez de travailler des heures pour un résultat inférieur à celui de son rival. Il était déterminé à sortir de ce cercle vicieux, par n'importe quel moyen. Même si... même s'il devait tricher. Cette idée le répugnait, certes, il n'avait jamais fait cela. Mais ce soir-là, il se sentait désespéré, comme au bord du gouffre. Il passa donc le reste de la nuit à imaginer une façon de tricher, plutôt que de réviser.

Le lendemain, il s'en mordait les doigts. Pourquoi donc avait-il décidé une telle idiotie ? Il ne voulait pas gagner comme ça. Mais, pour le coup, il n'avait pas étudié du tout, ce qui le handicapait grandement.

Mello soupira tout en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat, commenta allait-il s'en tirer ? Toujours allongé sur son lit, il tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. Le contrôle serait dans deux heures. Il ne pouvait pas apprendre une dizaine de pages et appliquer des exercices dans ce laps de temps.

Il se leva en faisant grincer le matelas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se mit sous la douche. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que le jet d'eau lui aspergea la figure qu'il se mit à réellement réfléchir correctement, sans s'énerver ou paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas apprendre à temps, c'était une évidence, et il ne voulait pas tricher, mais il pouvait éviter le test s'il se faisait passer pour un malade. Cela lui arrivait rarement mais c'était ça ou une sale note que son professeur n'hésiterait pas à dire à voix haute. Il ne voulait certainement pas perdre la face devant Near. De toute façon il n'était pas en forme s'il avait songer à utiliser la triche.

Mello sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla. Il attendit que son colocataire de chambre, Matt, un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge - une quinzaine d'années - ait fait de même avant de partir. Le blond observa pensivement son ami aux cheveux châtains. Il se dit que, s'il devait jouer la comédie, autant commencer maintenant.

Il débuta en se massant les temps de la main gauche puis, de la droite, prit appui sur le mur du couloir. Son ami s'inquiéta presque immédiatement :

- Mello ça ne va pas ?

Tout en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il était victime d'une affreuse migraine,Mello marmonna :

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai mal à la tête...

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, suggéra Matt l'air inquiet.

Le blond acquiesça et prit la direction dudit lieu, Matt signalerait au professeur son état. Il était tout de même un peu embarrassé de se servir ainsi de son ami, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Une fois à l'infirmerie, on lui donna un doliprane et lui conseilla de s'allonger.

Il prit un lit aux draps d'un blanc immaculé et s'allongea. Il fixa la lumière blanche diffusée par le néon fixé au plafond. La fatigue de ses précédentes nuits blanches finit par le gagner et il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla plus tard dans la matinée. Le test était sans doute passé mais il n'était pas sûr, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure exacte. Il se dit que Near allait sans doute terminer premier comme toutes les autres fois. Il avait de la chance quand même, il en serait presque jaloux. Puis, son regard croisa le lit voisin, il était occupé. Il écarquilla brutalement les yeux, surpris.

- Near ?!

Il se redressa brusquement, rêvait-il ? Non, c'était bien Near, avec ses cheveux de neige et son regard impassible. Plus jeune que lui et pourtant plus doué... Il jouait avec un avion en papier, et avait l'air de se porter très bien pour un malade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon détacha son regard de son jeu pour le poser sur son voisin blond. Il dit simplement d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

- Je ne me sentais pas bien.

Mello l'observa quelques instants, il se moquait de lui ?! Il semblait aller parfaitement bien. Il balbutia, déstabilisé par le comportement inhabituel de son rival :

- Mais... et pour le test ?

Near se leva de son lit d'infirmerie qui accentuait son teint pâle et s'approcha de lui, il dit d'une voix lasse, le visage toujours inexpressif :

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire un test si tu n'es pas là.

Mello fronça les sourcils, ça l'amusait de le voir s'échiner pour arriver - au final - toujours deuxième ? Near s'approcha encore, mettant le jeune blond mal à l'aise. Il pensait ressentir de la colère face à son rival mais il était plutôt déconcerté par l'attitude de celui-ci. Il commença :

- Near qu'est-ce que tu... je ne comprends pas...

Sans prévenir, Near saisit le col de son tee-shirt et... l'embrassa. Ce fut très bref, si bien qu'il sentit à peine le contact des lèvres. Mello écarquilla les yeux et observa, abasourdi, Near tourner les talons et sortir de l'infirmerie sans un mot. Le jeune blond n'avait même pas songé à le repousser, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas cette réaction.

Il s'allongea de nouveau dans le lit et fixa le néon au-dessus de sa tête. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas...

Le lendemain, en cours, Near était tout à fait normal. Il répondait juste et gardait un visage impassible, comme d'habitude. Il jouait même à faire des origamis. Mello, lui, était bien plus tourmenté et pas mal distrait, sa tête était remplie de questions. Mais surtout une trottait dans sa tête.

"Est-ce que c'était un rêve ?"

Dans le fond, il espérait que non.

**Et voili voilou, je sais c'est bizarre, je sais ça ressemble pas aux personnages, je sais c'est court, je sais c'est nul mais j'avais quand même envie de le mettre ! Même si j'ai honte U.U Bref, mis à part ça je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : je ferais mieux la prochaine fois T-T**


End file.
